Interlude
by Bandbabe
Summary: Adam and Fiona share a moment on their honeymoon. – Far Future Fic!; One-shot; Fiona/Adam pairing; Post-"Engaged"; Major Lemons!; *Timeline Fic!*


"Interlude"

Summary: Adam and Fiona share a moment on their honeymoon. – Far Future Fic!; One-shot; Fiona/Adam pairing; Post-"Engaged"; Major Lemons!; *Timeline Fic!*

Author's Note: This is a **timeline** fic. It's a one-shot that takes place four years after high school, and roughly a year after the fic "Engaged". Adam and Fiona have recently gotten married and are on their honeymoon! He is 22 and she is 24!

While not completely PWP, it's close to it since there are _major __lemons _ahead. For a full timeline of all my related Fadam fics, check out my author's profile!

Categories: Romance, Humor

Rating: **M** (definitely!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-Prologue-<p>

.

_He looked amazing in the morning light. Handsome face. Cheery smile. Curious eyes, which surveyed their surroundings. He would kiss her lips. Softly caress her cheek. Look into her eyes with such affection and desire. Every day was an adventure and she couldn't be happier to spend each day exploring with him._

_It had been just over a month and newness of it all still gave her a rush. Every time she opened her eyes and every time her head hit the pillow, the realization that they were married washed over her. She was now Fiona Coyne Torres. She and Adam had exchanged marriage vows in the South of France. They spent a long weekend celebrating with family and friends. Holly J had been her maid of honor and Drew served as his best man._

_Following the ceremony, the first stop on their honeymoon was Naples, Italy. They spent a week alternating between sleeping, eating, and making love. There were no travel itineraries. No appointments, schedules, or commitments. Fiona and Adam passed the time enjoying each other. It was a relief to be done with school – he procured a BA from NYU and she attained a MFA from FIT. It was nice to be free from worries about the wedding and honeymoon planning._

_After Italy, they spent two weeks in Portugal. They enjoyed the beaches and went sightseeing. It was great because aside from a short stay in Lisbon in her teens, Fiona hadn't spent any time in the country. From there they flew to Switzerland. They went skiing in the Alps. Enjoyed Swiss German cuisine and shopping in Bern. Fiona was right at home when they travelled to the Swiss French cities Fribourg and Lausanne. _

_And thus the rest of their trip unfolded. Fiona and Adam were set to travel the globe for five months. It worked out to one month for every year they talked about getting married. They had waited years to get formally engaged while getting their lives in order. Adam wanted them to be finished with school and to have completed his transition. Initially Fiona didn't see why they couldn't get married sooner but she came to see his point. This was the one time in their lives that they could do whatever they wanted! Once they started working, travelling like this would be difficult, if not impossible. Plus once they had kids their lives would be much more complicated. It's likely they wouldn't be able to spend such open ended one on one time like this again until they retired._

-oOo-

Fiona couldn't stop giggling. "Oh my gosh! You're really doing it?"

Adam nodded as he leaned over the sink. He was trying to get a closer view in the mirror. They didn't have the fanciest of accommodations. They were in a small hostel in Kenya. The bathroom was tiny but somehow they managed to maneuver around the space. In his hand Adam held an electric shaver. The cord wasn't very long and every time he raised his arm to reach the back of his head it nearly fell out of the socket.

Fiona shook her head. He talked about this before, and expressed his desire to follow the old sailor's tradition in the spirit of new beginnings. Now here they were, having just arrived at the equator. They were slated to start their safari tour the next day. They were both tired, having taken an eight hour flight from Greece to Nairobi, Kenya. However, once they checked in to their room for the night Adam jumped up declaring there was no time like the present.

"What if you don't look good bald?" Fiona teased him.

Adam laughed. "You're the one who has to look at my mug for the next four months. I don't know what to tell you." He winked at her.

Fiona playfully rolled her eyes. "You're such a considerate husband."

Adam grinned. Five weeks. He still couldn't believe they were actually married! The wedding had been amazing and this journey that they were on together was incredible. He couldn't think of a more perfect way to begin their lives together.

When he was done Fiona stared at him in wonder. Adam had cut his hair short in the past, but she had never seen him with a buzz cut. He looked so different. The lack of hair accentuated his defined jaw. He looked a bit tougher. Especially with his four day old stubble. He looked _hot_. She let out a laugh, knowing that she thought that in every state he was in, but she really was digging the rugged look.

She walked over and ran her hands over his head. Adam smiled, enjoying her touch. "Can I call you Mr. Clean?" she smirked.

Adam wrapped his hands around her waist. "You can call me anything," he quipped as he gave her a look.

Fiona blushed, recognizing the look in his eyes. "You're not tired?" she questioned.

He smiled broadly. "Nope." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her neck.

Fiona sighed happily. One kiss and she was already turned on. She looked at him, her eyes radiating with desire. Adam wasted no time capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She placed her hand on the back of his head, drawing him near. After a succession of several heated kisses he pulled away.

"Let me grab the shaver and we can go back to the room?" he said, breathing heavily.

Fiona flashed him a wicked grin. "I'll meet you there."

Adam threw her a quizzical look, but before he had a chance to protest she was out the door.

He shook his head and yanked the cord from the wall. He turned on the sink and quickly sloshed some water around to flush the remaining hair down the drain. The bulk of it had already been thrown in the garbage bin. It took him a matter of minutes. He glanced around the bathroom one last time. Satisfied things were in order he practically ran down the hall.

-oOo-

When Fiona got back to their private room the first thing she did was close the shades. They needed privacy. Their room was ground level, so the last thing she wanted was to give people walking by an eyeful. Once she was done, she immediately started pulling off her clothes. She wanted to them out of the way. She debated putting on some lingerie but it was simply too hot. It was nearly 100 degrees outside! Inside they had a ceiling fan and keeping the lights off did wonders to lower the temperature.

She easily removed the summer dress she had been wearing and took off her underwear. She jumped on the bed and waited for him. She was burning with anticipation. She and Adam always had a fulfilling sex life but honeymoon sex deserved its own category! It was uninhibited. They didn't have to worry about deadlines, papers, heading to lectures, etc. because they were finally done with school. Nor did they have to worry about wedding planning or figuring out travel itineraries. Everything had been planned out in advance. Sure, they had left room in their planning for flexibility, but they were free to just _be_ and not worry about the details. They let themselves go and their creativity in the bedroom soar. There was no set pattern to their lovemaking. Every time was different, and every time was fun.

She looked at the door and smiled, deciding to get started.

-oOo-

Adam politely smiled at one of the workers as he continued down the hall. With his keys in hand, he quickly unlocked the door and entered. The small room had a kitchenette and a couple of chairs, but the main focal point was the full size bed. His eyes immediately travelled there, searching for Fiona. The moment he saw her, lust surged through his veins.

"Whoa," he said softly as he watched his wife touch herself. It was a sight that never failed to turn him on. They locked eyes and she let out a moan. He quickly joined her on the bed and immediately ran his hands over her breasts.

Fiona grinned at him as he leaned over her. "You're wearing too many clothes," she told him. He still had on a t-shirt and cargo shorts.

Adam brought his lips to her collarbone. "You are perfection," he whispered. She could tell by his voice that he burned for her. He lightly traced her left nipple with his thumb.

Fiona sighed. His ministrations felt really good but she ready for more. She fully turned towards him and roughly pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back eagerly and wrapped his arms around her. She brought her hand to bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards. Taking the hint, he moved away slightly and yanked it off in one swift motion. He leaned towards her again and they shared another heated kiss as he unbuttoned his shorts. Together they pushed down his shorts and boxers.

"This is how I like you," she quipped, enjoying the sight of him fully naked.

Adam softly laughed. "As you wish."

He moved on top of her, pinning her body beneath him as he recaptured her lips. She groaned in approval, enjoying the fuller skin to skin contact. He used one arm to brace most of his weight on the bed. He leisurely ran his free hand down her bare torso. He then situated his lower half between her legs and rubbed himself against her. They both moaned.

Fiona ran her hands down his back. She was in ecstasy. The heat of his body and pleasure of his hardness stimulating her most sensitive spot was quickly driving her to a climax. Adam continued to move his hips in a careful, yet rapid motion that he perfected over the years. She tightened her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her and he promptly crashed his mouth down on hers. His tongue quickly sought out hers. She loudly moaned as her orgasm took hold.

Adam relished the feeling of her thrashing beneath him. He ceased movement of his hips and simply watched her. Several long moments later she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

She grinned at him. "That was amazing."

He smiled broadly. "I aim to please."

"Job well done," she congratulated him in jest. After a moment she noted, "You're still hard." She could feel him against her.

He nodded. He then leaned down and nibbled on her ear. "I want to be inside you," he whispered. His voice was thick with desire and the feel of his breath on her ear set her on fire again.

She looked into his eyes. "That could be arranged." She grinned as she drew her legs up to her chest. He quickly grabbed a pillow and placed in underneath her, slightly elevating the target area. Missionary still wasn't the best position for them, but they had found a variety of others that worked well with his size. He was nearly three inches when erect.

Adam leaned over her body and kissed her again. They shared a few more deep kisses before he got into position. He was so turned on it was difficult to focus as he lined himself up at her entrance. The feel of her slick, soft lips against his sensitive tip nearly sent him over the edge. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. They were hooded with desire and he felt himself grow even harder.

He gasped as he pushed inside of her. The feel of her around him was amazing. Adam leaned forward as he began to thrust. With one arm he steadied his weight. His other traveled to her stomach. He caressed the smooth skin as he moved south. Fiona moaned loudly when his fingers reached her most sensitive spot. He quickly built up a rhythm and matched the movements of his hand to his thrusts.

The current in the air was electric as their pleasure increased. Adam closed his eyes and groaned. She felt so damn good that he was having trouble holding on. She urgently moved underneath him and he could tell that she was quickly approaching another climax.

"Adam!" she cried out his name in pleasure.

"Fi!" he grunted. He opened his eyes needing to see her. She was flushed and sweaty, yet he had never seen a sight more beautiful. They locked eyes and that was all it took. He felt her begin to jerk and spasm as his own body tensed. They both fell over the edge, together.

Adam and Fiona breathed heavily as they recovered. After a moment he moved to lie beside her. She smiled when she felt him snake an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. He kissed her forehead as she began to drift to sleep. He soon followed.

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: As the title suggests, we got to see a snippet of their honeymoon here. I debated whether or not to include the 'prologue' but I figured, why not give a bit more background on their travels? Anyway, it looks like waiting to get married had its upsides ;-)

FYI, the next story that occurs in the timeline series is "Out", which takes place around six months later.

**Reviews totally rock!** :D


End file.
